


Белая ворона

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, ряженые, суженые
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «моя милиция меня бережет»





	1. 3

_«так и не заметил, как растаял туман_

_видимо, утратив дар хватать на лету_

_я разбитной бедуин, и мой караван идет_

_из любви в Пустоту»_

Коля сидел на стуле – на правом колене чашка – и, не касаясь ложкой стенок, бесшумно размешивал сахар и кофе, которые никак не хотели растворяться в холодной воде, а кипятить чайник – рисковать разбудить то, что завернутое в одеяло, сопело у него на диване.

Длинные волосы были такими белыми, словно кусок сала в разрезе (который, Коля смутно припоминал, тоскливо валялся у него в маленькой морозилке), самые кончики сухие, ершистые. Худое острое плечо выступало из-под взбитой ткани настолько ирреально и тонко, что казалось каким-то предметом, бутафорией, где кость – пластик, а кожа – змеиная. Белее головы. Вообще белого было даже слишком много, то ли из-за сумерек, то ли из-за чего-то еще, но Коле казалось, будто у него на диване разлили молоко, которое приняло определенную плотную плотскую форму, и даже если пятно когда-нибудь высохнет, этот невозможный белый останется все равно, на стенках Колиного нутра.

Молоко проснулось.

С протяжным чуть только хриплым стоном.

Потянулось.

Вздохнуло.

Коля замер, как кролик.

Ресницы, острые, влажные, вздрагивают над темными изогнутыми бровями, аккуратно сложенными из тончайшей кофейной щепы над веками.

На лбу две маленькие родинки, как стразы.

Губы набухшие.

Глаза, в черной поплывшей подводке, дрожат светлой осенней синевой.

Вытирает веки тонкими пальцами с нежно-розовыми ногтями.

Лицо грустное.

Зовется – Лера.

Лера встает, оставляя одеяло остывать, отсвечивая малюсенькими трусами, криво улыбающимися внизу живота и чуть оттопыривающимися в районе паха.

Вообще-то он совсем не стеснительный. Вчера Коля, нависая над ним и стаскивая эти смех один, а не трусы, обнаружил за ними такой крошечный член, что по-хорошему, свернувшаяся фигой кишка молоки выглядела бы больше, он даже закрыл глаза от почему-то приятного удивления, пока Лера раздвигал ноги шире. 

Из задумчивости Колю выдернула пропажа – руки опустели – Лера взял чашку и, сделав глоток, вылил ее содержимое в раковину. Нажал кнопку чайника и скрылся в ванной, где провозился чуть не целый час. В как бы коридоре достал из своего рюкзака белую мятую футболку, джинсы, носки и часы. Облачился во все это прямо там, толком еще не высохнув. Закинул на освободившееся место платье. Влажные на самых кончиках волосы намотал в нечто неопределенное и перехватил резинкой. 

Оросил себя из прозрачного, как слеза, флакона мигом испарившимися брызгами, духи скользнули из его пальцев туда же – в рюкзак.

Надел белую, как и волосы, тонкую куртку, и такие же кроссовки.

Покрутил «домашний» замок во все стороны и, странно посмотрев на Колю – вышел.

Коля стоял в коридоре, пока к нему прилипал какой-то неопределяемый запах стихийной свежести. Море? Лес? 

В голове мелькали сцены их странных встреч, которые не должны, наверное, были вот так рассеяться, как туман, как…

Дверь открылась назад.

Белое Лерино тело вернулось в пространство Колиного жилища.

Поцеловало в щеку, протяжно, как женщина, словно откатывая губами след от помады.

Улыбнулось в лицо.

И снова исчезло.

Коля коснулся щеки пальцами и заметно повеселел.


	2. 0

_«я тебя заговорю_

_что не вспомнишь_

_как зовут»_

Коля встретил её в среду, которая, как известно маленькая пятница. Но встречать он никого не хотел, как никто не хочет встречать бедного родственника с вокзала в 5:45. Коля бы и внимания не обратил на стайку девчонок, пробирающуюся по стенам заброшенного завода к клубу поблизости. У Гоши сработали датчики:

– О, малолетки. Пошли-ка.

Коля посмотрел на часы: 23:15. Действительно, час поздний, комендантский, место опасное, нимфы неопределенно юны (Колиной племяннице было всего пятнадцать, но, разряженная в пух и прах, выглядела она на все двадцать пять).

– Младший сержант Бабакин, леди, предъявите документики.

– Зачем это?

– Уточнить ваше право находиться в такое время в таком месте без сопровождения родителей.

– Вот еще. У меня нет паспорта. У меня тоже.

Лера молчала.

Прикуривая сигарету.

Молчала, затягиваясь, пока ее подружки облепляли Гошу, кокетничая так, что младшему сержанту чуть позднеосенние звезды не посыпались на погоны.

– А у вас что? – спросил Коля у Леры, но ответа не получил, обернулся к напарнику, тот хохмил и паясничал, закрытый длинноволосой ширмой. – Нужно что-нибудь предъявить или, если ничего нет, скажите, как ваше имя.

Лера протянула ему студенческий.

_Скворцов Валерий Павлович._

Коля сглотнул и взглянул на Леру еще раз.

Сходство с фотографией, конечно, имелось.

Но, даже _зная_ , как-то не верилось, что это – парень.

Лера улыбнулась ему и забрала документ.

Коля не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить:

– А вам нравится… учиться?

Лера кивнула, выпуская струю дыма куда-то в сторону.

– У… это хорошо, – многозначительно добавил Коля, и снова посмотрел в сторону Гоши, который, слава Богу, уже откланивался. – Вы бы аккуратнее здесь ходили, всё-таки место такое, нехорошее, – наставительно приплюсовал Коля, не понимая: че это его так на разговоры прорвало?


	3. затмение

_«et mes rêves s’accrochent à tes phalanges»_

Конечно, Коля пробил по базе Скворцова Валерия Павловича. Два штрафа за переход улицы в неположенном месте. И вся история. Странно нежно подсветились венки Герцена и Пушкинской на внутренней Колиной карте памяти. Потом он искал Леру в сети. Безуспешно. По вузу и так. По имени. Может, он какая-нибудь Королева или Мадам Помпадур. Протерев лицо ладонями, как полотенцем, Коля почти соединил створки ноутбука, но вдруг увидел репост на какой-то _дочерней_ группе Лериного факультета афиши концерта, что состоится в следующий четверг, в девять. Фотки на афише не было, но

Лера

Костя

Пепси 

и Нут

как-то навевали на мысль, что – авось.

И можно ведь просто немного окультуриться в выходной, если – не авось. Тем более, что Коля сто лет нигде не был, света белого не видел.

И засобирался. 

Засобирался, правда, преступно накануне, за десять минут до выхода. Потому что к четвергу подрастерял уверенность в верности положительности принятого решения. Все аргументы «против» почему-то говорили Гошиным голосом, аргументов «за» было ровно ноль, и этот несчастный немой 0 болтался у Коли в центре под черепом, медленно вытесняя всё. И улыбался ему. Очень милой, надо сказать, улыбкой – губы накрашены розовым и поблескивают в подсвеченной тьме фонарей нежно и ранимо. 

Но идти-то все равно было не в чем. Форма слишком многое заменяла Коле в жизни. А кроме нее имелись только пара застиранных (как выяснилось, что-то раньше он не замечал) футболок да свитер (какой-то, оказывается, стрёмный совсем)… Роясь в полупустом шкафу, Коля обнаружил пакет, а в нем темно-синюю футболку, которую мама ему подарила на прошлый Новый год. Вот спасибо, ма. Джинсы постирались сами собой накануне, и теперь Коля гладил их, выжимая из утюга такое количество пара, что в прохладном воздухе комнаты тому мерещилось, будто он брат тумана. 

В кабаке Коля не знал куда деваться, свободных мест не было, он стоял возле двери, куда одновременно упиралась и барная стойка. Много мелюзги, которой Коля годился в старшие родственники, но и ровесники его вроде наличествовали. Правда, Гоша бы обозвал их всех «мажорами-погорельцами» (имея в виду блестящую их природу) или «дисканутыми бездельниками» (имея в виду праздность дискотечной жизни). «Бля, – коротко подумал Коля, и еще чуть-чуть: – Может всё отменили?». Но народ стоял, ждал у моря погоды. И «море вспенилось бурливо». 

В зал потекли клубы дыма и посыпались странные звуки, которые Коля не понимал, какой инструмент извлекает. Толпа завопила. Лера вышла на середину сцены кошачьей походкой. Волосы низко спускаются по плечам, губы красные, белая рубашка повязана на прилипающем к позвоночнику животе, юбка черная, кожаная, с молнией посередине. Босая. Вся гладкая, искристая в греющем свете софит. Первая песня – женская. Отсканируй его, как чемодан, и тогда не поймешь, что – мужик. Тонкие щиколотки, тонкие запястья. Весь словно отлит для. «Для чего?» – спросил себя Коля, развесив глаза и уши по всему залу. 

Двигалась Лера, как молодая пума. Как наследница престола. В минуты, свободные от охоты. От необходимости когда-нибудь царствовать. Царствовала она сейчас. 

Голос ее втекал Коле в такие места, о которых тот ничего и не знал. Заполняя все тайники, все самые крошечные, самые пыльные коробочки, дверцы…

Потом Лера сняла рубашку и стерла помаду рукой, так что на коже ее засияла алая полоса. Ткань упала ей под ноги. Она осталась в одной только юбке. Которую… Коля даже испугался (в не меньшей степени испугался того, что ждал), она сейчас расстегнет. 

Нет. 

Боже…

Гитары взревели какой-то трэш, и понесся бешеный расколбас. Толпа орала, скакала, отплясывала. Лера пел совсем другим голосом какой-то чумной дикий безумный ком из – Коля ничего не узнавал, ни слова не понимал – каверов все и вся. 

Когда Лера прыгал вместе со всеми – голос его срывался, он не всегда справлялся с дыханием, но почти не лажал, впрочем, у Коли слуха совсем не было, да ему все и так нравилось. Даже не так, нет. Ему не _нравилось_ , он был ошарашен, потрясен, снесен, как мятая газетка порывом ураганного ветра, самого его просто не стало, и где он, кто он, что он – Коля забыл. 

Лера раскидывал руки по линии горизонта, вздымал их к небу, заколоченному плотной кровлей над ними, мышцы у него под кожей текли, как змеи, грудь вздымалась, живот втягивался так сильно, что юбка сползала низко, надувался… 

В самом конце, практически вися на микрофоне, волосы заправлены за уши, лицо улыбается, он, развернувшись, что-то говорил своему клавишнику, они тайно синхронизировались, последняя песня была такой медленной и грустной, что неопытное Колино сердце скрипнуло, как доска в лазе… Лерина грудь успокаивалась, все эти дрожащие срезанные картавые «р», которые скрипели у него в горле, разбегались по Колиной коже мурашками. 

И когда все удалились со сцены, Коля уже думал, что в жизни не подойдет. Сам. Как к нему, такому, можно вообще – подойти? 


	4. 1

_«и меня моя милиция  
заберет»_

  
  
Коля повернулся к бармену и заказал 0 пять темного пива, покрутил не стакан, а снаряд – пенную бомбу – за суженное основание. Купил – ради глотка. Одного глотка. Который никак не мог сделать. Рядом сел Лера. Переодетый в безразмерную черную рубашку и такие же джинсы. Застегнутый на все пуговицы до горла и запястий. Штанины, как два мешка, упираются в убийственные гамаши, даже круче (только что короче) Колиных рабочих «берцев».   
  
Бармен выдал ему пакетик с орешками, как завсегдатаю, зная, что тому нужно. Лера распатронил его и, разламывая золотые скорлупки, как белка, съедал изумруды фисташек.   
  
Клавишник и басист гасили коньяк, гитарист ушел домой, хлопнув каждого по плечу.  
  
Коля, почесав лоб, решился:  
  
– Привет. Я Коля, – руку не протянул, но зудело, – круто поешь. И вообще. Концерт у вас хороший получился. Правда, мне не с чем сравнивать. Но мне понравилось. Да.   
  
Лера ничего не ответил. И Коля уже мысленно был очень далеко. Где-то на шоссе. Где ему и место. Пожалуй.   
  
– Да.   
  
Добавил он. Никому.   
  
Лера повернулся к нему, улыбнулся (этой своей _милой_ улыбкой), протянул пакетик, мол, будешь? Коля стеснительно отказался.   
  
– Хочешь пива? Я еще не пил.   
  
Теперь отказался Лера и облизал пальцы.  
  
Разговор не клеился, как жвачка к маслу.   
  
– Угостить тебя чем-нибудь?   
  
Лера подобрал цветной коктейльный зонтик, отражающийся крошечной радужной каплей на глянце столешницы. Потом потянулся к Коле и вставил ему этот зонтик в маленькую петлю в карманчике на груди, для чего пришлось потеснить пуговицу. Коля чуть со стула не рухнул. Непонятные импульсы прошлись по всему телу, и его едва не закоротило. Он нахмурился, отгоняя картинки молний, серебряных проволок, спиц. Унимая волнение. Лера истолковал абзац теперешнего Колиного лица по-своему и, спрыгнув с высокого стула, чуть было не растворился в воздухе.   
  
– Может прокатимся куда-нибудь? Посмотрим город. Сейчас красиво. Я на машине.   
  
Выдал Коля телеграмму мольбы. Под нечитаемым взглядом Леры он достал из петлицы зонтик, повертел его в руках, убрал в карман. Лера кивнул, вроде бы соглашаясь. Шепнул что-то клавишнику, показал на Колю, которому не хватало только тупо помахать... и все равно исчез.   
  
Но скоро вернулся, в белой куртке, с рюкзаком.  
  
*  
  
Когда они сели в машину, Лера зевнул.   
  
– Может, ты домой хочешь?   
  
Спросил Коля, но Лера только помотал головой и отвернулся к окну.   
  
Коля тронулся с места и просто поехал куда-то, сворачивая на перекрестках, останавливаясь на светофорах, машина катилась, как шарик в лабиринте. Огни главных улиц сменились темнотой переулков, дома богачей мешались с домами бедняков. Они въехали в старую приземистую часть города, что омывалась рекой. Коля почувствовал, как успокаивается. Как на него снисходит странный мягкий покой и ощущение правильности происходящего, его прендачертанности.   
  
Они вышли на берегу, посмотреть на воду. Течение покрыло кожу реки множеством мелких вздыбленных мурашек. Фонари подливали масла. Ветер развевал Лерины волосы, расплетал косы. Он смотрел на воду, прижимая куртку руками ближе к телу. Достал сигарету, прикурил, спустился по лестнице, выдыхая дым, не вынимая сигареты, побулькал пальцы в воде.   
  
Пошел снег.   
Белые хлопья, как клочки облака, сыпались на воду, на кожу и тут же таяли.   
Было так прекрасно.   
Не как в кино. А как в жизни. Странно и просто.   
И даже если весь мир разлетится на маленькие белые хлопья и исчезнет во тьме, точно улыбка…   
Даже если.  
Даже если.  
  
– Я бы чаю выпил, а ты?   
  
Коля вспоминает, что видел кофейню в одном из переулков поблизости.   
Он берет там чай с собой. Лера ждет на улице. И Коля не спрашивает, какой тот будет, просто покупает то же, что и себе, только сахар берет отдельно. Лера убирает в карман длинные пакетики. Горячий дымок вьется из приоткрытой крышки.   
  
Лера смешно зевает, как какой-то зверек. Глаза у него покраснели.   
  
– Давай отвезу тебя домой.  
  
Он не отвечает, но протягивает телефон, с картой и адресом.   
  
– Ясно, – говорит Коля и прежде чем вернуть, набирает свой номер, в кармане у него вибрирует, – позвони мне, если захочешь, ладно? 


	5. разговоры

_«вы меня легко узнаете  
я буду в костюме зайца»_

  
  
Лера очень-очень медленно поднимается по лестнице. Глядя в окна подъезда. Как редкие снежинки падают фонарям на свет. Ключи позвякивают в руке.   
Открывает дверь. В коридоре темно.  
Дверь справа очерчена четырьмя световыми линейками.   
Лера стучит в нее, прежде чем войти.  
  
– Я не сплю, – заявляет нетрезвым голосом Костя, вытянувшийся на кровати и прижимающий телефон к груди, – ты, по ходу, вовремя.   
  
Лера ложится к нему на кровать, кладет свою голову ему на руку, которую тот откидывает:  
  
– Ну как? Все нормально?   
– Угу.  
– Разговаривал?  
– Нет.  
– Что, понравился?   
  
Лера молчит.  
  
– Значит, понравился.   
  
Костя, чье дыхание – чистый густой перегар – блаженно, успокоенно и мгновенно засыпает.   
  
Лера берет его телефон, набирает дату своего рождения, экран разблокируется, открывая неотправленное сообщение Нике (с которой Костя полгода, как «всё, никогда больше, на хуй её»):   
  
я скучаю  
  
*  
  
Утром Лера открывает свои сообщения.  
  
Непрочитанное с неделю как. От Александра Васнецова. Большого маленького человека. Большое маленькое письмо. Которому только чуть-чуть веры:   
  
я скучаю.  
  
От Витька Облачко: покажи член.  
  
обязательно. после дождичка в четверг, у памятника Пушкину, в 00:00. я буду в кожаном плаще  
  
Лера стирает набранный текст и удаляет Витька совсем.   
  
Открывает первое. Темное. То тут же светлеет.  
  
Прости, может, я был не прав [1:23]  
Я скучаю [2:41]  
  
лучше бы ты сына стругал, папа Карло, стране нужны налогоплательщики   
  
Только не начинай. Ты с самого начала знал. Я от нее не уйду  
  
и правильно, кому ты, кроме нее, нужен?  
  
По бумажке-то гладко выёбываешься!  
  
[смайлики: баклажан, кукурузный початок]   
откушай  
  
Послушай меня, давай увидимся  
  
хочешь увидеть мой член?  
  
Да, блядь!  
  
Лера отбрасывает телефон на стол и закрывает глаза.   
  
За кулисами век снег идет. Коля молчит.   
Для чего, интересно, люди говорят друг с другом?  
  
Лера достает сигарету и возвращает милость телефону.  
  
Именует последние цифры.   
Затягивается и   
пишет:   
  
– привет, Коля  
– привет  
– откуда ты взялся?  
– в смысле  
– ну хотя бы, как ты узнал про концерт?  
– я тебя выследил  
– звучит отстойно и жутко  
– наверное но думаю мне просто повезло  
– думаешь, тебе повезло?  
– да очень  
  
Ему повезло.  
Очень.  
Откуда ты взялся, Коля?


	6. семья

_«я не верю ни во что_  
не верю ни во что  
я просто знаю»  
  
«но никто не сможет  
полюбить мента»

  
  
Лера сидит на табуретке, упираясь голой спиной в стену, которая отмораживает ему лопатки, ноги вытянуты на другой табуретке и скрещены. Курит, выдыхая дым в приоткрытое окно.   
Костя выползает из своей комнаты со скомканным листом лица, в котором никакие дырки не работают, не разлепляются, ни веки, ни ноздри, ни глотка, ни уши. Присасывается к графину, полоса воды, темнея, удлиняется у него на футболке.   
  
– Блядь, – ругается он и передергивает плечами, – что за морозильник ты тут развел? – подходит к окну, которое закрывает напрочь. Лера тушит сигарету в пепельницу из кофейной банки. Костя открывает шкаф и замирает перед ним.   
  
– Где?  
  
Они оба не смотрят друг на друга, Лера пожимает плечами для самого себя.   
  
– Гадство! – опять ругается Костя и опять закрывает. Дверцу. Но на этот раз с душераздирающим грохотом. – Я перееду, обязательно перееду, и буду спокойно спать, жить и опохмеляться! – Костя все это обязательно проорал бы, если бы голова ему позволяла.   
  
Лера отлепляется от стены, обхватывает ладонями чашку.  
  
– Ты бесишь людей, если ты не в курсе.  
  
Дует на пар, слабо поднимающийся над чаем, делает маленький, обжигающий губы и кончик языка глоток.   
  
– Как ты бесишь людей, – добавляет Костя обреченно, и, смирившись, мгновенно смягчается, словно и не было этой вспышки. Подходит к Лере, щелкает его по лбу. Тот потирает место пальцами, ногти – розовые.   
  
– Куда-то собираешься?   
– Да.  
– И куда?   
– К Гоше.  
– Что, опять какая премьера в этом маразматическом театре? И когда ты ему уже скажешь?  
– Сам узнает.  
– Гоша-то? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.  
– А я нет.  
– Что-то я, однако, сомневаюсь, что это – для Гоши.  
  
Костя подхватывает своими пальцы Леры, розовые ногти соскальзывают с руки.  
  
– Кто все-таки этот новый парень? Что-то он ни хуя не похож на продавца книг. Как это я вчера…   
– Ты хотел коньяка. И Нику.  
  
Костя бьет о столешницу жестянкой с консервированным горошком, которую собирается вскрывать ножом, передергивает плечами, но позиций не сдает.  
  
– Так откуда он взялся?  
– Упал с неба.  
– Чем он занимается?   
– Ходит по улицам.   
– Ты сказал, что учишься с ним. На чем он играет? На контрабасе?   
– Он пэпс.  
– Что? Ты спятил?  
– Сейчас?  
– Да, блядь, сейчас. Я тебя в платье к менту не отпущу.  
– Главное, вовремя.   
– Ты напиздел мне с три короба! А я устал. И поверил тебе. Никуда не пойдешь.   
– Я не с… с… – Лера закрывает лицо руками.  
– Ты выливаешь мои бутылки.   
– Это не то же с… – бьет ладонями по столешнице.  
– Конечно, это не то же самое, это еще хуже.   
– Ты п… п… пар… он хороший, – последнее почти выкрикивает.   
– Волнуешься? И с чего это я параноик? Хороший, блядь, – Костя смеется, очень зло, – это я – хороший. Но не будь ты моим братом... Не рассказывай мне про хороших мужиков, ок? Да ты и не можешь ничего мне рассказать, потому что все мы очень-очень хорошие!   
  
Лера встает и уходит в свою комнату, Костя орет ему в спину и в закрытую дверь:  
  
– Можешь разрисовывать тут себя до второго пришествия! И не хуй дверями хлопать!


	7. щербет "щебет"

_«если прочитано по губам»_

  
  
– скажи, Коля, ты хороший человек?  
– не уверен а что  
– мне нужны доказательства  
– у меня их нет  
– ты любишь кошек?  
– не знаю мне как-то всё равно  
– а что ты любишь?  
– горячую еду  
– почему ты не звонишь мне?  
– потому что ты не ответишь  
– откуда ты знаешь?  
  
[Коля звонит, Лера не отвечает]  
  
– и тебя это не раздражает?  
– нет  
– а почему я не отвечаю?  
– не знаю  
– а ты бы хотел, чтобы я ответил?  
– да  
– зачем?  
– я не знаю как ты разговариваешь но все еще слышу как ты поешь   
– а когда перестанешь, что?  
– да пока хватает и ты пишешь  
– а если и писать перестану  
– я знаю где ты живешь  
– у меня есть брат  
– рад за тебя  
– да, я тоже. но иногда не очень. его зовут Костя  
– а мою сестру Машей  
– и на сколько она тебя младше?  
– она старше на десять лет  
– Костя меня всего на три года старше   
– зато у вас много общего  
– а у вас мало?  
– да  
– ты бы хотел, чтобы было больше?  
– я бы хотел расти с кем-то   
– а ты рос один?   
  
[пишет было Лера, но, подумав, стирает]  
  
– что делаешь?  
– котлеты жарю  
– ты голодный?  
– у меня смена завтра некогда особо готовить будет  
– тебе жена нужна   
– зачем?  
– чтобы готовила тебе   
– будь моей женой  
  
[пишет было Коля, но, подумав, стирает]  
  
– да я привык а ты что делаешь  
– хочу тебя позвать в театр  
– когда  
– во вторник, ты сможешь?  
– вроде да но у нас сейчас все болеют могут влепить допсмену  
– позвонишь тогда  
– ладно  
– пойдешь со мной в театр?   
– пойду  
– только Гоше не говори  
– чего  
– сам поймешь  
– а кто такой Гоша?  
– хороший человек и маг  
– а я   
– спокойной ночи, Коля  
– и тебе


	8. ну пожалуйста

_«спи спокойно, район_  
мы поем колыбельные для темных времен  
чем еще заниматься тут?  
сопротивляться глупо  
мрак, водолаз да спрут»  
  
«давай притворимся, что увидимся завтра»

  
  
Коля утыкается в график, как на меч падает: вторник – рабочий. Ну почему? Черт. Черт. Черт…  
  
Перед инструктажем подходит к Александру Егорычу. Просить. А Коля ненавидит – _просить_. Но он не для себя. Ему почему-то кажется, что этот вторник важен, как. Что-то очень важное. Один единственный вторник. Другого такого – никогда не будет.  
  
– Александр Егорыч…  
– У? – командир, как обычно, не поднимает головы от бумаг.  
– Тут такое дело…  
– У тебя что-то случилось? – Александр Егорыч вдруг поднимает голову от бумаг, и Коля просто мотает своей, – ну и че тогда ты тут сиськи мнешь?  
– В общем, можно меня со вторника снять, я потом отработаю, сколько надо.  
– Потом не надо, надо – во вторник.  
– Да, я понимаю, но…  
– Ты че, Кравцов, флорист? Ты где работаешь?   
– Ясно.   
  
Коля больше огорчается, чем злится. Но и злится он вообще-то нехило. Открывает дверь с ноги. Гоша, следующий за ним, отпрыгивает от этой стремительно возвращающейся двери:  
  
– Ты, типа, Колян, к «Новопасситу» привык, не действует?  
– Иди в жопу!  
– Святые угодники! Да ты плохие слова, оказывается, знаешь. Ой, ну слава Богу, а то я уж решил, Кравцов – совсем человек пропащий, в монастырь уйдет – свечи лепить станет, в то время, как здесь в тоске пропадают одинокие и не очень женщины…  
  
И дальше Гоша, не унимаясь, трещит, так что Колины барабанные перепонки опускают глухие ментальные жалюзи.   
  
Они приезжают на пост, Гоша пьет кофе из термоса, Коля курит в машине в приоткрытое окно. Люди возвращаются домой, потоки на остановках, у магазинов. Коля берет рацию, выходит на связь. Потом они с Гошей скитаются по району в поисках маргиналов, вандалов, воров и злоупотребляющих. Проверяют по адресам:  
  
– подростки подожгли помойку,  
– мать не может справиться с дочерью-наркоманкой, воющей на лестничной клетке,  
– мужчина бьет женщину кулаком в голову на детской площадке.  
  
Район звонит в дежурную часть, взывая о помощи, давая Коле работу, и белое кажется еще более белым, особенно, когда на экране с него проступают черные буквы: «Привет, Коля, как смена? Кто погреет тебе котлеты? Я спать, не грусти». А он никак не может сказать, что во вторник – не сможет.   
  
Потом Коля греется в «эспээме», ест холодные котлеты, пишет «рапорта», выпуская чуть не все запятые в амнистию и на волю, и снова выходит в ночь и в город. Гоша шутит даже больше обычного, не вмещаясь в сосуд себя, и выплескивая брызги и пробку куда-то в потолок. Коля устал от него как никогда – сильно. Потому, когда они подошли к чувакам, обменивающимся бухлом, а на вид этим ребятам было не больше четырнадцати, и один из них дал деру, Коля дал ему фору, но почти сразу сорвался следом, не успев полновесно додумать: «Твою мать». Когда он догнал мальца, тот умолял его отпустить. Коля не знал, как быть, потому что малец был просто пиздец как убедителен.   
  
– Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, вы не представляете, что батя со мной сделает, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отпустите меня, – и повторял, повторял без конца, до слез. Потом как-то вывернулся и подрапал без куртки.  
  
– Эй! – толком не отдышавшийся Коля помчался за ним, но если бы тот не свалился, поскользнувшись на накатанной черной льдине, упустил бы. Коля схватил мальца, сунул ему в руки одежду.   
  
– Куртку-то… дурья башка, – дыханье рвалось, малец шустро встроился в гардероб, отскочив на безопасное расстояние. Потом пошел, оглядываясь.   
  
– Что, спринтер, вхолостую сгонял? Подышал свежим воздухом? – приветствовал Колю Гоша и тут же переключился на оставшегося у него в руках нахального паренька: – Ну че, утек твой товарищ, будешь теперь за всех отдуваться, начинающее алкоголистическое дарование. 


	9. выбор

_«пропади ты пропадом  
пропаду я сам»_

  
  
– Кравцов, поди-ка сюда.   
  
Заманивает Александр Егорыч Колю в опустевший кабинет.   
  
– Я там тебе освободил вторник. Особо не радуйся. Это один раз. Но я-то рассчитываю, что ты себе бабу завел. Мне неинтересно: так это или не так. Но, – деликатно понижает голос командир, – не светись. А то – если что – мне же придется рапорт писать на твое с органами прощай. В лучшем случае. Это тебе понятно?  
  
Коля кивает.   
  
– Молодец. Цветов ей купи.  
  
*  
  
И вот Коля стоит на пороге цветочного ангарчика в новой нашпаренной рубашке под старой курткой, продавец натирает пол до зеркального блеска – стрёмно ступить. Потом он стоит у витрины точкой в грязной гирлянде собственных следов. Выбирать не из чего – одни розы и герберы – но иногда это даже хорошо, когда – нет – выбора. Коля покупает крошечные розовые колючие бутончики, не особо больше ногтей.   
  
*  
  
Всю дорогу до театра курит в машине. На сидении затих сверток подрезанных роз в упаковочной бумаге, завернутый, как младенец.   
  
*  
  
Лера ждет его в фойе, в безумно милом свободном шерстяном платье, больше похожем на длинный свитер, в коротких уютных круглых сапожках с плоской подошвой, каких-то плюшевых, как ноги у медвежонка. Сидит и беспечно копается в телефоне.   
  
Коля видит его через стекло двери и, надо признать, медлит. По своей и не своей воле:   
  
– Ваш билетик, пожалуйста.   
  
Лера поднимает голову и улыбается. Он так похож на долговязую девчонку. Протягивает «билетик», и Коля заходит внутрь. Пути назад нет?   
  
Лера _так_ улыбается и манит идти за собой, что.  
  
Пути назад нет. 


	10. вторник. гроза в ноябре. Коля и Лера уходят

_«– вы знаете, один мне человек_  
на днях сказал: нет счастия на свете  
им грезят только старики да дети  
нет счастия, а есть безумный бег  
слепого, огневого исполина  
и есть дешевый розовый покой   
двух карликов из воска   
середина отсутствует…  
– да, сказано…   
какой дурак изрек загадку эту?»

  
  
*  
  
Они идут к гардеробу. Коля сдает куртку. Букет кладет на столешницу. Не знает вообще, как отдать. Лера цветы как будто не замечает. Забыть их, что ли? Подарить гардеробщице. Потом Коля все-таки находит где-то с наперсток мужества и протягивает:  
  
– Подари их тому, кто тебе понравится.   
  
Лера недоумевает, приподнимая брови. Звенит первый звонок.   
  
– Я в театре два раза всего был. И оба раза мне эклеры больше понравились, чем спектакли. Первый… с мамой ходили, не помню почти ничего, такой бред, все орали, как сумасшедшие. Мне потом этот Петр Первый в кошмарах снился. Но им всем подарили цветы. Красиво было. Люди подходили и дарили цветы, а актеры подхватывали их и улыбались, благодарили.   
  
Они поднимаются по гулкой лестнице.  
  
– Потом мы с классом еще ходили. На «Капитанскую дочку». Ниче так-то, но только все очень ржали, когда Гринева проткнули, и он вытащил из кармана красный платок. Сам он был весь в белом. В общем, нелепо как-то. Лучше бы он просто упал. И ни одного цветка в конце не было. Ни у кого. Это как-то неправильно. И пусто. Извини, что-то я разболтался.   
  
Они останавливаются у двери в маленькую каморку, Лера легонько касается Колиного запястья и смеется.   
  
– Я тупой, да?   
  
Звенит второй звонок. Лера мотает головой и открывает дверь.   
  
– Ну наконец-то, принцесса моя! – навстречу к ним поворачивается какой-то жидкий мужик, расщепляя объятия и атомы. Не обнимает, – я уж думал, что не придешь… Гоша, – протягивает Гоша руку.  
– Коля.  
  
Здороваются.   
  
Лера усаживается на черный куб перед окном, как в ложе. Они на самом верху. Третий ярус.   
  
Лера рассматривает людей внизу. Тяжелый бархатный занавес.   
Коля рассматривает Леру.   
Как он тянется к леденцу в вазочке, «барбариски», что ли? Предлагает Коле. Тот сначала отказывается, потом соглашается. Режет язык в середине.   
  
Гоша достает из-за пазухи чекушку коньяка (предлагает им – они отнекиваются), делает короткий дозированный глоток.   
  
Третий звонок. Занавес расходится. Обе половины тяжело отползают друг от друга.   
  
Гоша нажимает на кнопки и раздается ужасный грохот – раскат грома, который сотрясает воздух в зале, за ним – шум дождя, сиплый спокойный шелест…   
  
На сцене, в луче света, два каких-то упыря в старинной одежде сидят за столом. Пустые кружки преувеличенно громко приземляются на пустую столешницу. Говорят стихами. Коля сначала даже не понимает, о чем это они – так непривычна речь. Лера сидит, замерев, ладони под бедрами, сам наклонился вперед, сутулится. Волосы собраны у левого плеча. Коле хочется видеть другую сторону его шеи, как другую сторону луны, дотронуться до тонкой кожи…   
  
Гоша снова нажимает на кнопку и снова ужасный грохот.   
Лера подпрыгивает.   
У Коли вздрагивает не один мускул.   
  
На сцене продолжают загонять рифмами. Какой-то новый мужик выдает:  
  
 _«Ладони, насладитесь_  
живым теплом алеющих углей!  
Подошвы, задымитесь, пропуская  
блаженный жар! И ты будь веселей,  
моя душа! Смотрю в огонь: какая  
причудливая красочность! Смотрю —  
и город мне мерещится горящий,  
и вижу я сквозь траурные чащи  
пунцовую, прозрачную зарю,  
и голубые ангелы на глыбах  
оранжевых трепещут предо мной!  
А то в подвижных пламенных изгибах  
как будто лик мне чудится родной:  
улыбка мимолетная блистает,  
струятся пряди призрачных волос, —  
но паутина радужная слез  
перед глазами нежно расцветает  
и ширится, скрывая от меня  
волшебный лик — мой вымысел минутный, —  
и вновь сижу я в полумгле уютной,  
обрызганной рубинами огня…»  
  
*  
  
Потом все меняются, и герои, и действия. Приходит девочка в безумном костюме из рыболовной сетки, сама с плавниками… К чему это?  
  
В конце, Лера спускается в зал и вручает букет старушке, которая и Коле больше других понравилась. Когда она выходила на сцену, он забывал, что всё это лишь игра больного воображения.   
  
Гоша осушает чекушку залпом, острый кадык провожает коньяк в глотку, как поршень.   
  
– Ну как тебе? – спрашивает он у Коли.   
– Очень… – тот подбирает слова, – причудливо.   
– Думаешь, заумь?   
– Нет, про костер красиво было. И там еще много мест. Слова такие…   
– А играли как? Лизка, коза, убью ее, ничего не учит.   
– Да она, – хоть Коля понятия не имеет, кто из них Лизка, – перенервничала, наверное. Все-таки людей столько. Я б там со стыда сгорел.   
– Да, непростое это дело – на сцене стоять. Обгораешь почище, чем в стратосфере, ахаха, – коньяк в Гоше явно состыковался с кровью.  
  
Они выходят из космической капсулы. Лера поднимается к ним по лестнице, мягко взбегая.   
Комета.  
  
– Принцесса… ну какая же ты красивая девочка… Приходи к нам играть, я на тебе целый спектакль построю. Будешь стоять, есть, сидеть, а мы будем смотреть на тебя и преклоняться. А? – Лера улыбается и сгибает пальцы в прощальном жесте. – Вот разве ты что-нибудь понимаешь, глупая женщина… Ну что тебе, жалко? Посмотри сколько людей к красоте тянутся. Да идите, идите уже. 


	11. 2

_«придет серенький волчок и ухватит за бочок»_

  
  
Они садятся в машину, и Коля спрашивает:   
  
– Отвезти тебя домой?   
  
Лера поворачивается к нему и просто смотрит, оглаживая глазами брови, нос, волосы. Коля отводит свои.   
  
– Может, ты есть хочешь? Или, я не знаю…   
  
Лера протягивает руку и касается своими пальцами кончика Колиной брови, спускается медленно и почти невесомо ниже к скуле, к уху, проводит по волосам, задевая все Колино существо, как струны арфы.  
  
– Можно, конечно, ко мне поехать… – хрипит арфа перетянутым голосом, – но у меня такой срач, пиздец, – последнего Коля не произносит, – поедешь?   
  
Лера гладит его мочку так, что Коля совсем не уверен, что он не то, что доедет, но повернет ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
*  
  
В лифте они поднимаются целую вечность, тот вздрагивает на седьмом этаже, покачиваясь, Лера тревожно смотрит на окошко, где меняются красные цифры.   
  
Выходят.   
  
Коля и здесь чуть ключ не комкает на пути к скважине, потому что чертова лампочка гаснет раньше, чем он вообще успевает его достать.   
  
Лера кладет свой рюкзак прямо на пол. Снимает куртку. У Коли нет тапок. И он все-таки произносит:  
  
– Извини, у меня такой срач. И тапок нет.   
  
Лера выключает свет, включенный было Колей.   
  
– То есть чаю ты не хочешь...  
  
В желтеющей подсвеченной фонарями темноте Лера снимает платье. Легко. Одним долгим плавным движением, не растянутым, а неспешным. Его плоская грудь так ошеломительно белеет во мраке. Черная тугая резинка, как полоса, нарисованная углем, очерчивает тонкую талию. Шов посередине ведет к паху и там и где-то вообще в темноте – скрывается. Тазовые кости выступают изломанно и робко. Лера поддевает эту резинку пальцами и, послушная им, она сходит вниз, оголяя и отбеливая живот и ноги.   
  
Страннее всего, что это слишком неожиданно.  
  
Коля даже не думает, его припечатало – прибило – белизной, как волну к скале. Словно он воткнулся в стену. Выехал на встречную полосу. Провалился под лед. И не может сообразить: варится он в кипятке или вода – чистый мороз. Что, на поверку, одно и то же.   
  
Коля стоит на месте, не шелохнувшись. Лера берет его за руку, прикладывая чужую – мигом взмокшую – ладонь к своему боку. Пока его рука движется, Коля вспоминает почему-то запомнившуюся ему из пьесы строчку: «ведь только лунный луч в руке держу». Но Лера не лунный луч, он – плоть и кровь, горячий, упругий, как нагретый солнцем камень. Коля вздрагивает от его вещественности, реальности, крепко сжимая пальцы, обнимает ладонью подставленный бок. Сжимает, сжимает, Лера шипит, втягивая воздух, Коля смотрит на него с тупостью, какая всегда наступает в ошеломлении, потом понимает что-то, инстинктивно, как зверь или дикарь, и снимается с ручника, притягивая к себе лунный камень и деву. 


	12. Золушка

_«закрой глаза, вставай на лед, считай до ста и_  
падай в воду»  
  
«если ты рядом  
держись за меня крепко  
время ладонью  
смахнет со стола всех»

  
  
«я у тебя сапоги оставил, когда можно забрать?»  
  
Настропалившийся было поздно позавтракать Коля положил телефон экраном вниз, отставил чашку и расстроился. Причем расстроился так, что три струны лопнуло. Паганини. Сам – не ответил. Сапоги стояли в коридоре, как два пенька, тихие. Коля сжевал без вкуса резиновый бутерброд: полиэтиленовый хлеб, каучуковый сыр, пластиковое масло. Запил прозрачным кофе. Со дна банок – и кофе, и сахар. Оделся и вышел на смену.   
  
Только глубокой ночью, скитаясь по тихим улицам, где ничего не происходило (что было даже хорошо, потому что Коля выгуливал молодого стажера, который на деле и в теле – барышня лет двадцати двух: ресницы в небо, волосы в землю – во имя оных Гоша на обеде выпрыгнул из штанов и присел на уши), Коля, прикурив на морозе, подумал, что не стоит ничего выдумывать и вытащил телефон: «У меня завтра выходной». Второе дно, написанное белым на белом: «Приходи, пожалуйста, и останься». Со всеми запятыми. Он бы мог предложить завезти сапоги самому, куда скажут, но вдруг скажут – куда? – и всё. Проси, что хочешь, Оксана, я тебе эти черевички с неба достану, у черта отниму... И что Коля получил?   
  
«ок»  
  
Проспавшись с утра, он попил воды и умылся. Потом без вдохновения проёбывался, шатаясь по дому, и даже починил дверцу шкафа, у которой разболталась петля – Коля ждал, когда та совсем отвалится. Не дождался.   
  
Раздался звонок – Коля вздрогнул. Потому что не выходил целый день, боясь, что придет, а нет никого. Можно, конечно, было предупредить: «У меня хлеба нет ты скоро». Но всё это как-то не так. Не то. Лучше уж ничего. Ничего иногда лучше чего-то.   
  
И вот – звонок.   
Коля открывает дверь. За дверью – Лера.  
В куртке. В мешковатых джинсах. В кроссовках. Волосы запутались в шарфе.   
Стоит и молчит. Как рюкзак, который висит у него на плече.   
  
Коля тоже – молчит.  
Ни: привет. Ни: вот, собственно, сапоги.   
  
Потом все-таки:  
  
– Зайдешь?   
  
Лера заходит, Коля приободряется.   
  
– Чаю будешь?   
  
Лера открывает рюкзак, вынимает из него бумажный пакет. Тот пахнет, как детство. Радостью. Внутри –   
эклеры. 


	13. лотос

_«я закрою двери_   
_и всё пространство сожмется во мне_   
_только ты и я_   
_и наши тела в тишине_   
_только ты и я_   
_не больше_   
_чем эти минуты»_   
  
_«– а в нашем лесу тоже есть звезда_   
_– звезда? в вашем болоте?_   
_– в нашем»_

  
  
*  
  
Коля заходит в комнату из ванной, все еще влажный, в спортивках, полотенце перекинуто через плечо. Лера на полу, в приличных мужских трусах, которые _на фоне_ – выглядят, как деловой костюм, мягко и плавно отжимается, проскальзывая грудью над самым полом, потом как-то безумно легко и гибко встает углом, разворачивается, раскинув руки, складывает их на индийский манер, снова спускается на пол, снова какой-то круг отточенных движений…   
Крутись колесо.   
Сансара, не останавливайся.   
Не прерывайся, круг.  
Когда Лера встает в полный рост, просто, как жердь, и улыбается Коле в лицо, кокетливо прикусив губу, и глаза его распускаются чистой радостью и огнем…   
  
*  
  
Коля жарит мясо, просто посолив его, Лера смотрит на сковороду, положив голову ему на плечо.   
  
– Наверное, чего-нибудь этакого не хватает?  
  
Лера качает головой, целует Колю в шею. Отходит, усаживаясь с ногами на диван.   
  
– Чего-нибудь этакого всегда не хватает…   
  
*  
  
Лера танцует в комнате, мягкими кошачьими шажками ступая по полу, острые плечи его очерчивают нежные круги, кисти выписывают экзотические рисунки, он манит и манит Колю к себе, улыбаясь так мило…   
  
– О, нет. Я лучше на тебя посмотрю…  
  
*  
  
Однажды, заваривая чай и глядя на то, как темные чаинки поднимаются со дна на поверхность, пачкая воду, Коля вдруг спрашивает.   
  
– Как это вышло?   
  
Звуки смешной Лериной гитарки медленно сходят на нет. Коля коротко поворачивается к нему, и тут же отворачивается, опуская поршень ко дну, вздыхает. Вся чернота остается на самом дне.  
  
Вдруг резко и словно из ниоткуда чужие пальцы впиваются в плечи – Коля вздрагивает от неожиданности – но после руки нежной и теплой волной обвивают талию, Лера прижимается всем телом к Колиной спине, тихо поет ему на ушко:   
  
– Колечко, колечко, кольцо, давно это было, давно…   
  
Коля не может вымолвить ни слова.   
  
*  
  
Лера нависает над ним, волосы, как тончайший полог, словно фата… глаза, как звезды, губы, как полумесяц, сам весь – цветок, распускающийся среди темной воды… 


	14. катарсис

_«будь моей звездой_   
_хотя бы на час»_   
  
_«не исчезай_   
_во мне ты вовек_   
_не исчезай_   
_на какие-то полчаса»_

  
  
Лера пропадает.   
Как сигнал.   
Нет связи.   
  
В последний раз он пишет, что готовится. Но к чему? Не пишет.   
Почему не пишет? Коля не знает. Но верит. Что это важно. Настолько важно, что можно немного забыть о Коле.  
Таком неважном.   
  
Коля бродит по улицам, и в разные дни случается разное: иногда выпадает много общения (в магазине с Тёмой-охранником, в подворотне с группой уравновешенных выпивающих), иногда случается больше действия (в притоне с группой неуравновешенных выпивающих, на улице с парочкой дрыгающихся в направлении друг друга бухих насекомых), порой в жизнь врывается чужая дикая белочка (мужик разгуливает по подъезду в костюме Адама и звонится к соседям, женщина поет под окнами на морозе в час ночи очень непонятные вещи очень высоким голосом). Всё это Коля вдохновенно описывает до мозоли на пальце. И под конец так расходится, что готов отправить Лере письмо в конверте. Отсутствие конверта охлаждает пыл. И Коля благодарен почте за экзистенциальную изъятость из его жизненного пути.   
  
По истечении печальной недели Коле приходит сообщение, как ответ на его неотправленное и невысказанное письмо.   
  
– Ты забыл обо мне?   
  
Коля хлопает ресницами, разгоняя бессмыслицу, которая было заслоняет от него значение вопроса.  
  
– Нет  
  
Честно отвечает Коля.   
  
– Что-то непохоже   
– Не хотел мешать тебе ты сам пропал куда то  
– Куда-то  
  
Да, Коля всегда чувствовал, что в «куда-те» чего-то не хватает.  
  
– Как ты уже освободился  
  
Подумав, Коля добавляет знак вопроса посередине.  
  
– Коля, Коля… что ж ты раньше не написал?   
– Ждал тебя  
– Так уж и ждал?  
– Да  
– Ладно. Сделаю вид, что поверил.   
– Почему вид  
– Потому что гомо сапиенс сапиенс.  
  
Коля не понимает, в чем намек. И вообще – плохо понимает. Он только думает, что бы ему сказать, чтобы Лера пришел.   
  
– Приходи   
– Ты как работаешь?  
– Завтра, послезавтра  
– У нас тут небольшой показательный концерт. Придешь?   
– Да. Когда?   
– Сегодня. В 6  
– Где?   
– На Чернышевского, 12. Это писательский дом   
– Знаю  
– Тогда увидимся?  
– Хорошо   
– Замечательно, Коля  
  
Коля улыбается. Хоть как-то странно они поговорили. И не понятно, придет Лера к нему или не придет?   
  
*  
  
Кто-то должен быть Магометом.  
И Коля приходит к горе.   
В Писательский дом. Низкий и желтый.   
На крыльце люди, в коридоре люди, в зале люди.   
Где же человек?   
Один только человек.   
  
Коля проходит, куда все проходят.   
  
– Сейчас будем начинать.  
  
Тоскливо глядит на галерку – все места заняты. И остается стоять с парой чуваков у двери. Один из чуваков доходит ему только до середины.  
  
Маленький зал. Белые стены. На стенах – фотки. Какие-то пейзажи. В принципе, симпатичные, но слишком – из хороших дней. Коля таких тут давно не видел. Он и забыл почти, как выглядит солнце.   
  
На сцене появляется дама с прической. Платье в пол. Блестки повсюду.   
Дама с прической приветствует всех завораживающе театральным голосом, ее чуть пригибает к публике, как будто этот наклон – знак особого расположения. Она объявляет кого-то, кого Коля не знает, и эти неизвестные Коле девы играют в четыре руки на большом пухлом рояле, который занимает чуть не треть помещения. Потом объявляют еще и еще каких-то частых барышень и редких юношей, они то поют, как безумная дама на днях под окнами, то играют: на рояле, на домре, на виолончели. Щелчки звуков отскакивают от стен и от пола, как град. Накатывают на слушателей, как волны. Воздух становится чистым.   
  
Потом объявляют:  
  
Валерий Скворцов, Наталья Обрамченко.  
  
Коля набирает в грудь воздуха и не сразу выдыхает, то ли забыв, что нужно, то ли не желая отпускать что-то.  
  
Лера в черной рубашке на выпуск, в черных узких штанах, с черной скрипкой, в белых кедах, волосы собраны в тугую косу, и лицо его кажется и юным, и строгим. У Коли сжимается сердце. От собачьей радости. От волчьей тоски. Лера нежно и покорно прижимается к своей скрипке и начинает вместе с маленькой пианисткой в длинном зеленом платье.   
  
Деревце, раскачивающееся на ветру. Пальцы его дрожат над струнами, вжимаясь в них, словно в мольбе – тонкие цепкие веточки, не удержавшие на себе гнезда. Звуки мечутся, как птица. Как метель. Сам он качается, потерянный в музыке – обледенелая венка – и эта музыка, которую он из себя выпускает, наполняет зал невидимой кровью. Такая страшная у него скрипка, как ужасно она звучит, разрезает, распиливает, Коле делается плохо, и грустно – словно он не уберег его, потерял, и метель завывает над ними, заметая следы, стирая всё, превращая тела в камни, души в очаги. В чистый костер.   
  
Ты его не достоин.  
  
Думает Коля, провожая глазами черное деревце, которое только что поклонилось всем в зале и спряталось где-то за дверью, как в самой злой сказке.   
  
Не будет другого.  
Такого же.  
Никогда.  
Не в твоем мире.   
  
Думает Коля ещё.   
  
А он исчезнет однажды.   
Ничего от него не останется.  
И ты даже не поймешь почему.  
У тебя не хватит мозгов – понять.  
  
Коле, одновременно, хочется бежать – искать, и бежать – совсем. За окнами занимается снег. Мелкие колкие крошки крутит из стороны в сторону.   
  
Коля выбирает первое.  
Ищет.  
Досчитав до пяти.   
  
И находит.  
Лера среди сбившихся в кучку нарядных людей убирает в чехол свою скрипку. Прилаживает смычок. Закрывает замки. Улыбаясь очень высокой девушке, которая объясняет ему что-то про темп.  
  
Коля не знает, что ему делать. Как правильно поступить.   
И ждет Леру на крыльце. Ведь не выпорхнет же он через черный ход.   
А выпорхнет, значит…


	15. футляр

_«я провожу тебя до лифта и обниму»_   
  
_«что с того, что время_   
_убегает, как сквозь пальцы песок_   
_ты самый лучший в моём цветнике_   
_цветок»_

  
  
*  
  
Коля стоит под подолом у снега, который над ним кружится, кружится. Балерина.   
  
Пытается прикурить, спички на ветру гаснут, не успев ничего, даже вспыхнуть, тогда Коля (как его Ботан научил лет в двенадцать – передал опыт) утапливает картонку, прячет в пустоту коробка сразу две горящие спички, те под защитой от ветра горят ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы сигарета начала работать.   
  
Затягивается. Откидывая близнецов-погорельцев в занесенную снегом помойку.   
  
Вместе с дымом в Колю проникают видения того, как Лера репетирует дома, в котором Коля никогда не был, поэтому там очень темно и пусто, тени съели все углы, все предметы, свечи горят, и в этом трепещущем свете Лерина кожа медная, сияет, переливается.   
  
Коля проводит рукой по лицу с сигаретой, которую зажимает в руках.   
  
Люди выходят группами и по одному. Почтенные дамы, развеселые подростки, девчонки всей стайкой хохочут, парни достают сигареты… Лера появляется чуть не самым последним, с чуваком из своей группы, с которым они, пожалуй, похожи. Тот пихает его локтем в бок.   
  
Коля затягивается.   
  
Лера в Колю словно втыкается. Удивляясь. Как будто тот опять проник, как дым под дверь. На чужую территорию. В чужую жизнь.   
  
– Привет, – говорит Коля, хоть мысли ничего не говорить – отпустить – у него мелькнули. Лопнули пяток шариков в связке. Костя складывает руки на груди и смотрит угрюмо. Лера мягко прикусывает нижнюю губу, уголки ползут вверх.   
  
– Костя, – протягивает руку и сжимает Колину так, что у него что-то _не_ так с мизинцем.   
– Коля.   
– Пойдем? – спрашивает Костя у Леры. Воздух разрывается от грохота общего хохота. Костя оборачивается на звук. Коля смотрит на Леру, Лера смотрит на Костю, трогает за плечо, и когда тот, привлеченный касанием, поворачивается к нему – мотает головой.   
– Уверен?   
  
*  
  
Лера закидывает свой раздувшийся рюкзак на заднее сидение, туда же ставит футляр для скрипки, сам садится вперед, пристегивается. Коля медлит мгновение, приказывая себе мысленно – соберись – садится рядом. Ключ, замок. Греет машину. Лера ежится. На нем курточка, смешная серая шапка, которую он забрасывает назад, шарф. Он трет как-то изломанно пальцами переносицу. Вздыхает.   
  
– Ты б… – вздыхает еще, – б-был в-внутри?  
– Был.   
– У.   
  
Коля кладет руку на Лерино колено, накрывая его пальцы ладонью, сжимает их.   
Холодные.   
Растирает.   
  
– Это очень красивая музыка.   
  
Она со мной что-то сделала.   
  
Потом Коля открывает бардачок, достает оттуда темную бутылку смородинового ликера, который Лера очень любит, протягивает ему.   
  
– Э… это тебе.   
  
Лера смеется.   
  
– Я купил еще в начале недели. Так все и вожу с собой.   
  
Лера держит бутылку, отвернувшись к стеклу.  
  
– Не знаю, в общем.  
  
Коля думает, что это совсем не подходящий момент. Бывают ли подходящие моменты для смородинового ликера?   
  
*  
  
Они заходят в подъезд, потом в лифт. Лера усталый и грустный опускает рюкзак в ноги. Бутылка висит у него в руке. Коля с футляром в одной руке нажимает на кнопку другой. Через несколько секунд железо вздрагивает и поднимает их.   
  
Лера стоит очень близко.   
Коля думает: умрет он или выживет, если прямо сейчас не обнимет его?  
И предпочитает не гадать.   
  
– Эй…  
  
Я скучал по тебе.   
  
Они обнимаются. Как будто в первый раз.   
Лера так сжимает его… Коля жалеет, что не отправил письмо. 


	16. проснись

_«двери открылись солнечной тенью_   
_мы на земле остались_   
_и улетели в откровенье_   
_которого нелепо стеснялись_   
_а за спиною выросли звёзды_   
_и зацвели мечтами_   
_что-то сказать ещё не поздно_   
_но только невозможно словами_   
_утренний свет_   
_приоткрыты двери_   
_волны ветра землю обогрели_   
_так высоко в небо улетели наши голоса»_

  
  
Коле снится музыка. Тоненькая мелодия, как ниточка, прошивает уши и сердце, тянет и зовет куда-то, тревожит. Он выходит на улицу, и она усиливается, голос ее становится громче, звуки тягостнее, они пригнетают Колю к земле, ему хочется закрыть уши, но он вдруг срывается на бег… В городе никого нет, он не может найти… дома и улицы – пусты, звуки над ним превращаются в грозу, раскаты грома, как удары симфонического оркестра, усиленного тысячекратно, тени от тяжелых туч наползают, застилая все вокруг черным ковром…  
  
Коля открывает глаза. Дома тихо. Слышно только, как Лера на него смотрит.   
  
Коля поворачивается к нему.   
Он совсем не сонный. Уже встал, умылся. Росой. Свежий, как распускающийся в свете солнца бутон.   
Рука сложена треугольником.   
Заправляет прядь за ухо.   
Прикусывает губу.   
Гладит Колю по щекам косточками пальцев. Расправляет тревожную складку между бровей.   
Пальцы у него прохладные. Подушечки твердые.   
  
Коля заминает его под себя со скоростью, которой никак не ожидается. В это время дня.   
Лера легко под него подстраивается, чуть съезжая по дивану. Выгибается. Весь тугой и хрупкий, как смычок. У Коли успевает мелькнуть – замок, ключи, двери в пекло – но Лера закрывает глаза, и его ресницы дрожат, что-то напевая, так тихо… 


End file.
